


Tumblr Prompt

by Survivor_reborn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, jonsa, kind of, not Dany friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivor_reborn/pseuds/Survivor_reborn
Summary: Jon and the dragon queen have a discussion post parentage reveal. It does not go well.





	Tumblr Prompt

She can see tears in his eyes, tears of fury as he understands who his father is. Her brother. My claim, she thinks, numb. He cannot have it. Later, she is sweet, tries to tell him how valiant his father was, how lovely, how loved. He turns on her, a wolf’s snarl on his lips.

‘He stole my mother away. She had no choice in the matter to have me, do you think she would have let Elia die if she did?’ His voice chokes. ‘My brother? My sister? They were innocent. They were babies. And my father got them killed.’ His eyes are flame, no matter how much he might hate it.

‘Still,’ she says carefully. ‘Your mother was a Stark. You’re not- ‘Not the blood of the dragon. Not like me.

‘Not what?’ he snaps. ‘Not pure? Spare me. Your brother is not my father. My father was Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. And my mother deserved better than a thief and a lonely death.’ Tears are slipping down his cheeks, and despite everything, she feels her heart break a little. ‘And now Sansa-‘

Sansa. The red she-wolf he’d run to. ‘Don’t speak her name Jon, not here,’ she snaps, lilac eyes blazing. ‘I am your queen-‘

‘No,’ he hisses. ‘You’re not.’ He stares her down, grey eyes so unlike her own. ‘You never were.’

‘You’re no dragon,’ she breathes finally. ‘Dragons don’t lie.’ My claim. If I look back, I am lost.

‘Aye. That’s true.’ He nods, leaning back against the door and crossing his arms, looking almost smug. ‘You just burn people alive.’

‘My life was ruined because of one mistake,’ she says, voice rising. ‘You were that mistake.’

‘You ruined it all for yourself,’ he snaps back. ‘It seems, Your Grace, your wrongdoings are becoming your pastimes.’ He pushes off the wall, and she can see a glimmer of wolfish prowl, of swagger. Absurdly, he reminds her of Daario, bleeding grace in every movement.

‘Be careful, Jon Snow,’ Dany says coolly. ‘You’re starting to sound like you’re going mad.’ 

He laughs, eyes glittering with mockery. ‘What, like your dear father, Daenerys? He was mad. Look what he did. To my family.’

‘Enough!’ She can feel the dragon’s mercy in her veins, fire stoking her anger, hot in her belly. ‘He wasn’t as evil as you think he was.’

‘No.’ He sneers. ‘Evil doesn’t come close. He was a sadistic bastard. He raped your mother. He burned anyone who opposed him, he killed my uncle. My grandfather. And you’re just like him. You are everything I hate.’ He opens the door behind him, eyes harsh as dragonglass as he stares her down. ‘Don’t ever come back.’ She walks with her head high, vowing to hold tight to her claim with everything she has. ‘If you do, I’ll not give you a second chance. Winter is here, Daenerys. Let that be a warning.’

Prompts were as follows:  
• “My life was ruined because of one mistake. You were that mistake.”  
• “You are everything I hate, don’t ever come back.”  
• “Evil doesn’t come close.”  
• “Your wrongdoings are becoming your pastimes.”


End file.
